


Clandestine Relationship

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have to hide who they are to each other.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Clandestine Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Kinkalot 2020 Challenge 4: Hunger/Thirst
> 
> I somehow also scraped a co-3rd place win in this challenge so thank you to everyone who voted!

"Shhhh," Arthur moaned into his shoulder, "it's okay."

Merlin trembled, his damp hair sticking down to his neck and forehead, hands pressed over his own mouth to keep the noises down. They were initially trying to be careful but that wasn’t reality.

Arthur's hands were gripping tightly to his hips, pinching the flesh with his strength as he physically guided him with hands and bodily moved him with his thrusts.

They stilled completely when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and they watched each other wide eyed, breathing heavily in panic and other things.

Their upper bodies were dressed but completely naked below the waist and holy fuck they were about to get caught having sex in the basement during one of Mr. Pendragon's stupid house parties.

"Arthur are you down here?"

Merlin pulled away suddenly and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's back, pulling him in closer as Merlin folded himself as small as he could against his chest in a poor attempt to hide.

"Yes sir," Arthur called out quickly, hoping his father would give up on coming all the way down if they could hear each other just fine from where they were. If they stayed still and Arthur looked over his shoulder, the back of the couch should hide things and Uther Pendragon would never have to know just who sat in his son’s lap.

"Oh good, Hunith is looking for her son. Merlin isn't with you, is he?"

"No sir," Arthur replied as normally as he could manage.

"Odd. Very well, send him up to the kitchen if you see him," and then miraculously the steps went back upstairs without them ever being discovered.

They only waited long enough to be sure they were left alone when Merlin came back up from hiding, peeping over Arthur’s shoulder to the stairs to make sure they were alone.

"That was really close," Merlin stated.

"Yes, but I know my father. He wouldn't come all the way downstairs for a quick question."

"Lucky us," Merlin muttered, biting his bottom lip as he fidgeted uncomfortably. 

Arthur's hands ran up and down Merlin's sides, calming him after almost getting caught.

"I should go help clean up," Merlin started, losing his nerve to just hop back onto Arthur's cock. He shouldn't even be down here.

His mother was the cook and general housekeeper for Mr. Pendragon and Merlin has been helping her wipe down their tables ever since he could be trusted not to ruin their valuables.

"Stay," Arthur asked, reaching for Merlin's hands.

"My mom could lose her job because of this," Merlin responded shakily.

"I would never let that happen," Arthur promised.

He tilted them sideways along the couch, careful not to just dump Merlin onto his back before rolling over him and waiting for his reaction.

They don't get to do this very often. All too often Merlin is helping his mother or Uther is demanding Arthur's attention or he's off at uni until he can get time to be back home.

Merlin trembled beneath him and Arthur had to kiss him. To reassure him that everything would be alright. That despite their need to publicly hide what they were to each other, that Arthur would always watch out for him.

He guided himself back into Merlin, groaning deeply, plugging Merlin down to the root as soon as he realized that Merlin would let him.

Merlin cried out helplessly, bringing a throw pillow over his face that Arthur immediately snatched and threw to the side.

Merlin was his. His sounds were his. His kisses were his.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against Merlin's, stilling within him as Merlin opened his mouth to him, letting him in there as well. His hands gripped at Arthur's sides, his legs wrapped around his; calves plastering to the back of thighs, and his hips moved onto Arthur.

He was completely Arthur's.

Arthur began moving again, cradling Merlin protectively in his arms, using his bulk and strength to keep Merlin where he was.

He aimed for Merlin's prostate, wanting him to fall apart helplessly in his arms, to rely on Arthur to put him back together, to see that Arthur was the only one to belong between his thighs.

He fit a hand between them and he tugged at Merlin's cock, making him come. Merlin squirmed and Arthur groaned at the sensation on his cock, thrusting harder into Merlin to see the surprised expression on his face.

A reminder of their last time together before they could meet again at Christmas.

If only Merlin didn't live with his mother at the house on the grounds. If only Merlin had gone to a uni far from home that Arthur could visit.

If only they could come up with a reason for Merlin to visit him instead.

He cried out, small sharp thrusts against Merlin before falling against him, breathing heavily to catch his breath.

His cock slipped out softly when he slid down Merlin's body to rest his head against his chest, to hear Merlin's heartbeat and feel Merlin cradle him against him.

Only Merlin ever held him like this.

"I love you," he mumbled against Merlin's shirt before tilting his head to look up at Merlin.

Merlin smiled softly, tired, and kissed the crown of his head. "I love you too."

Later, Arthur gave him the final once over, tucking down a stubborn piece of hair behind his ear that just kept popping up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, before I go," Arthur promised him, holding his head and kissing him firmly despite knowing that Merlin would walk around the rest of the night with swollen lips.

"Call me when you get there? Or just text me. Text is fine."

"Of course," Arthur responded gently, letting Merlin walk out of his hold and up the stairs.

He set about tidying the place, not wanting Uther or Hunith to focus on the area if there was nothing amiss.


End file.
